Neville Longbottom and The Auror
by Scarlett Stephanie
Summary: The 4th book we are introduced to the tragic story of the Longbottom's. This is their story, fulled with romance, drama, MWPP, timeturners, voldie, and betrayals.
1. Nevilles's Story

Neville's Story  
Ron stopped mid sentence letting his toast drop to his plate. Hermione looked at him in concern.  
" Everything all right Ron?" Ron coughed then said in a barely audible whisper,  
" What is she wearing?" Harry Potter turned around in his seat and saw what Ron was looking at. Standing at the teacher's table stood two girls. One was shaking hands with Dumbledore while the other was shifting her weight from one foot to another and looking anxiously around the Great Hall. The girl talking to Dumbledore was not what Ron was staring at. The girl with Dumbledore was tall and thin, had dark brown hair and ice cold blue eyes and although pretty was really did not look out of the ordinary wearing light blue wizard robes that matched her eyes. It was the other girl. That one looked very young but it was her clothes that made Ron's mouth drop open. She was wearing some sort of blue pants that flared out at the bottom and a red shirt that only sleeves were tiny little straps and the shirt said on it "Abercrombie". Everyone else at the Gryffindor table seemed to have noticed the girl and were having hushed conversations.  
" There is no-one on any quidditch team ANYWHERE that has a player who has a name of Abercrombie. No English team I can think of." Seamus Finnigan said to Dean Thomas.  
" How about the international teams?" Dean answered him because Dean being from a muggle family was not all that up on the Quidditch teams.  
" Nope. Besides Abercrombie sounds like an English name doesn't it?" On the other side of the table Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown kept glancing at the younger girl with angry faces.  
"Did you see her shirt?" Lavender whispered to Parvati.   
" Yes I did. She looks like a hussy! It doesn't even have sleeves! Lavender shook her head picking at her purple nail polish.  
" Dumbledore shouldn't let her type into the school!" Suddenly the taller girl pointed over to the Gryffinndor table. Right at Harry. Fred Weasley, Ron's brother, looked at Harry and grinned.  
" Harry, it's the reporters". Fred's twin brother George then also looked over and said in mock horror,  
" Hermione, quick under the table! We all know what the Daily Prophet readers think of you!" Hermione smiled then gave George a shove. All the Gryffindor's remembered when Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Daily Prophet wrote an article on Harry that particularly denounced Hermione. The two girls walked over to the Gryffindor table.   
The older girl stopped at the head of the table a look of remembrance on her forehead.  
"I remember when I was head girl here" a smile crossing her otherwise cold and unemotional face.   
" Head girl?" Fred whispered to George. " Percy would be in love". Then both twins covered their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing out loud and breaking the silence that had overcome the table. The younger girl however walked right behind Harry's chair. From the corner of his eye he saw the younger girl's arm swing out. "She's going to hug me!" Harry thought in despair. Harry closed his eyes but opened them again 30 seconds later after he felt no-one's arms around him. He sighed in relief, then turned around to see where the girl had gone. To his surprise he saw the girl had her arms around the person next to him. Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked at whom the girl had was now hugging.   
" Neville! Oh Neville it's been so long since I've seen you! And look how grown up you are!" Neville smile then laughed,  
" Hey, in case you forgot you are almost 2 years younger then me!" The girl laughed then seemed to notice everyone else at the table. She walked over to Ron stuck out her hand batted her long eyelashes and said,  
"Voldemort's daughter you know." The older girl gave the younger a shove.  
" She's not, " the older said amidst all the gaping mouths and stares. The younger shrugged and calmly stated,  
" I always wanted to say that. It's the biggest thing in America." The older shook her head and said "Oh...in America. Every since you began modeling there it's all you talk about! But, we are forgetting our manners." She stood up straighter and was know speaking to everyone at the table. "I'm Lydia Longbottom and this brat over here is Erin Longbottom". The younger girl, Erin, looked up and grinned. She lightly knocked Neville upside the head and said,  
" And I'm more of a Squib than Neville is." Lydia looked at her sister and if it was possible Lydia's ice cold blue eyes got colder.   
" Neville is NOT a squib! He's here at Hogwarts isn't he!"  
" Well, I'm at Hogwarts too, sissy!" Erin said then blinked her purple eyes innocently.  
" That's not what I meant! Well, then Neville got accepted to Hogwarts! Did you?" then the two moved over to sit next to Neville and started talking with him. While that little family reunion was going on, Fred looked at Harry and Ron and said very quietly,  
" You people mean to tell me that those two beauties are Longbottoms?"  
  
  
  



	2. Erin's surprise

In the girl's dormitory that night Hermione looked at all the girls crowding around Erin Longbottom. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were going through the girls many suitcases of all different clothes. Parvati and Lavender stood transfixed as Erin walked up to the mirror took out a small case, touched her eyelid said something that sounded pretty much like "Abracadabra" and turned around her once purple eyes, green. All the talking stopped as everyone looked at her. Erin, obviously enjoying this said " And Lydia calls me a squib. That's more magic then smarty-robes, she pointed at Hermione, can do". All the girls came running over.   
"Erin, Erin you have to teach me that!"  
"They don't teach beautifying magic here!'  
" How did you do that?"  
"Even Hermione doesn't know THAT spell!" Hermione felt her anger bubbling. She loved the wizarding world but sometimes they were all so ignorant to the muggle way of life. She walked over to the dresser, pulled up the case looked at all the girls,  
" ITS CALLED CONTACTS!" The other girls looked up at her blankly. "You see, you take this little thing here and you put it in your eyes and it makes them change color. It's not magic!" Parvati looked crestfallen at the news Hermione just told her. Then, Parvati shrugged said,  
" Oh, well it's still cool!" Then all the girls crowded around Erin again. Hermione rocked back on her feet and sighed. She supposed she was being petty and insecure but gosh, She HATED that girl!  
In the boys dormitory things were working out pretty much the same. Except everyone was crowding around Neville.   
"Neville, you never said you had cousins!"  
" Neville, want to put in a good word for me with the little one?"  
" Yeah me too. What's her name again? E-something or other. Erica was it?  
" Her name's Erin! Gosh, you gonna hit on someone when you can't remember her name?"  
"Names don't matter!"  
"Seamus!" Neville even though he liked the attention was getting more than a little annoyed. And tired. He yawned, then told the guys to talk to him tomorrow, pulling the curtains around his bed. The older boys left the fifth years dormitory, Dean said he agreed with Neville and went to bed. Seamus soon followed and all Neville heard was the soft murmuring as Ron and Harry talked like always. Neville soon heard the name of Lydia.   
" She sort of reminds me of Fleur. Like not hair Lydia's is as dark as Neville's but the eyes. Really light blue like the sky. And Lydia seems just as snobby as Fleur was. Neville although falling asleep heard that and was about to correct Ron but changed his mind being to tired to get up. But Neville knew Ron must be confused. All his life Erin was the snobby one. Erin with her brown eyes and auburn hair with freckles looked as pixyish as one could be. But Erin thought she was much better then everyone else. She lied a lot too. That's one thing he remembered distinctly about Erin she lied a lot. Lydia had said Erin was modeling though? Lydia probably could model being as tall as Lydia was could have but Lydia didn't have the attitude being as self-conscious as she was. Gran didn't say Erin went to America to model. Gran said she was sent because... well then that would mean Lydia was lying. Neville felt disloyal just thinking that. After all Lydia was his favorite... Neville drifted off to sleep.  
Late at night in the girl's dormitory, Hermione was woken by excited whispers. Groggily Hermione turned over looking at the other girls. Erin stood with a candle under her face the light casting around her face eerily. Erin's eyes were brown now. Hermione thought that, that must be the color of her eyes because it was very late at night and most girls didn't wear contacts to bed. Parvati and Lavender stood around in their dressing gowns; it was them talking so excitedly. Hermione watched as Erin went over to the dresser and pulled out an hourglass on a chain. Hermione felt a warning light go off in her head but was too sleepy to figure it out. Erin smiled her teeth glowing in the candlelight.   
" Hey girls." Erin asked, " Ever played with a timeturner?"  
  



	3. Hermione and The boys

"No

"No!" Hermione sat up in bed screaming. "Don't touch that!" Erin looked at her, shook the timeturner the turned it. 

"Bye Darling!" Then Erin, Parvati and Lavendar disappeared. Hermione got out of bed dancing around whining. She didn't know what to do. They could be anywhere in time now! Hermione would have to go through all of time in hopes to find them. Besides Erin didn't know how to use a timeturner. She probably had them all lost in time. Hermione wasn't very good in emergencies; she still blushed at the memory of her first year in which she had actually said, " Light a fire? But there's no wood!" That memory reminded her of who was good in emergencies. She needed to go to the boy's dormitory.

But, first she needed her timeturner. She opened her trunk and reached into the side pocket. "It's gone" she shrieked." The little rat took mine!" She was about to throw a temper tantrum loud enough to wake up the whole house. But she remembered she didn't keep it there anymore and walked over to her jewelry box and amidst the pearls (the only jewelry Hermione liked) and sapphires (Hermione's birthstone) was a small chain with an hourglass on it. She picked it up and ran all the way to the boy's dormitory. She pushed opened the door that said fifth years. She had been in the boy's dormitory on Christmas and such but the room was different than. It used to be that the four posters were all arranged in a circle but now they were in a sort of five star formations, Hermione didn't know who's bed was whose. So she started at the beginning and came to the first bed she came too.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry" Neville nodded and closed his eyes something that Hermione was grateful for, because she did not want to have to pull a body bind on him like she had to last time he stopped her from going anywhere. Hermione decided to be more careful next time and looked for clues that showed her who slept in each bed. One of the beds had Quidditch teams all tacked up on the walls. "Ron's!" Hermione thought then went over to that bed.

"Ron! Wait never mind its only Seamus." Seamus grinned at her. 

" Don't sound so disappointed Angel" He said then lowered his voice and sat up like a knight in shining armor. " Every night I had dreamed of a waking with you standing over me but, Alas is not me you seek." He dropped the gallant voice and pose and said " Harry's bed's over there, although he might not be who your quest is for either then grinned at Hermione again. "Great, great, great!" Hermione thought as she walked to Harry's bed. "Wonder what Seamus will be telling everyone about Ron and I tomorrow!" But Hermione knew she was wasting precious time. Hermione pushed aside the curtains surrounding Harry's bed and stopped suddenly as she looked at Harry's sleeping form. Harry's body twisted and turned, and sweat covered Harry's face. Hermione looked on wondering if Harry always looked that tormented in his sleep and Hermione thinking back to Christmas last year when she awoke Harry realized that every time she had ever seen Harry asleep he did look like that. Hermione thought that she would be doing him a favor if she woke him up began to try to wake him. 

" Harry" she whispered in his ear " Harry…" Hermione jerked him up by the collar until he was in a sitting position. "Harry!" Harry's head fell back onto his chest in response to Hermione. Hermione let go over Harry quickly and Harry fell over sideways until his torso was hanging of the bed. That seemed to wake him up. 

"Wha…? Oh Hi Hermi…HERMIONE! What are you doing here!" Hermione shook her head and handed Harry his glasses. 

"Harry…Which bed is Ron's?" Harry pointed to the bed next to his. "Typical" Hermione thought then moved aside the curtains of Ron's bed. After a moment of thinking, Hermione decided it would take to much time to wake him up gently and slapped Ron hard across the face. 

"Oy, Fred what was that for!" Then Ron after noticing it was Hermione laughed and almost leered. "See Hermione I always knew you were the type to be rough in someone's bed…" Hermione slapped him again. "Sorry" Ron said rubbing his cheek. They emerged to find Harry rubbing his scar. "What she hit you too?" Ron asked. Hermione knew that she didn't hit Harry and was scared at the dazed look in his eyes.

"Harry?" She asked with concern. Harry looked at them as if he didn't know them then shook his head and was back to him again.

"In my dream…" Harry said quietly. 'Someone was telling me that someone else other than my parents died because of me but it wouldn't say who. Who else died?"

"No one did Harry. You-Know-Who killed all those people, not you! Now, guys the reason I'm here…"

"Yeah, I was wondering that" Ron interrupted.

" The reason I'm here" Hermione continued, "Is because Erin has a timeturner. She, and Parvati and Lavender went back in time, and I don't know where they are and I know they're going to get lost. I came here for you guys to help because I'm not good in emergencies.

"We all know that, There's no wood, honestly!" Hermione glared at Ron. Harry ignored the two of them and went to think the whole thing out.

"How many times did Erin turn it Hermione?"

"Three".

"So that be three hours ago." 

"But she shook it first. That's to change the settings from hours to like months".

"So she could be anywhere from three days ago or three millenniums ago?"

"Yeah, but I think its decade's because that's the next setting next to hours. What! I have one!"

"Have one? I thought you said you gave it back to McGonagall!" Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Dumbledore gave it back…After Harry and I saved Sirius… Dumbledore said I might need it…"

" Ok Hermione just lie to us then!"

"I had to! Dumbledore said I couldn't tell!" Ron coughed hiding something else probably along the lines of "goody-goody" Harry smartly changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

" So Erin and them all are at Hogwarts 30 years ago?"

"Looks like it".

"Then lets go!" Hermione shook the timeturner until it was on decade setting and turned it three times. Soon they all found themselves standing under the floating bleachers at a quidditch match. " Where, are we!"

"Hogwarts 30 years ago. I know it does look different"

"Look there is Snape!" They all turned around and he was right on the Slytherin first row sat two boys. Both in black work robes, one with deathly white skin and black hair, the other with a look nose greasy hair and cold eyes. Hermione laughed and said, "The pale one must be Malfoy and the gonzo one must be Snape!" Ron looked at her. " What! Gonzo on the muppet babies! Back me up here Harry!"

"It's a muggle show Ron." Suddenly the black haired seeker on the Gryfinndor team went into a dive and caught the snitch. The game was over Gryfinndor had won. The seeker from Gryfinndor ran over to a girl on the bleachers picked her up and swung her around her red hair coming out of her chignon and swirling out behind her. Suddenly Harry gasped. "Hermione", he said, "It's my parents"

Hermione,


	4. TimeTurner part 1: Let the good times ro...

"What

"What! Where are you parents!" Hermione looked around at the crowded Quidditch field. Harry looked paler than ever. 

" Right there. The black haired seeker and the redhead". Lily had just been thrown over James shoulder and James was screaming, "Gryffindor For the Cup!" Lily was laughing kicking her legs against James chest.

"Put me down! You're the one they are supposed to lift on peoples shoulders not me!"

"Oh yeah forgot about that!" He put her down then ran over to the over the other Gryfinndors. They lifted James up and carried him picking up the refrain of "Gryfinndor for the cup!" A short round face girl with dimples came up to Lily. 

"Lily, spectacular play by your boyfriend there!" Lily smiled her green eyes sparkling.

" Oh Autumn, I think it's wonderful how you still come to all the Quidditch matches even though Frank no longer plays."

" Hey, just because Frank is too caught up in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes to be a chaser anymore doesn't I'm too caught up to watch my Gryfinndors play. See look at my spirit! She lowered her head although it was unnecessary because Lily was taller then her. Holding back her golden brown hair was a scarlet and gold ribbon the Gryfinndor colors. Lily laughed and said,

" Do you know how terrible that would look in my hair! Ugh, it's so orange I hate it.

" Don't worry dear. According to genetics red hair is recessive so when you marry James your kid will have dark hair". 

"How do you know I'm going to marry James!" Then girls laughed, then the two girls moved away. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry blankly. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Is that girl physic? How'd she know you would look like that?" Hermione sighed,

"Its called genetics Ron! Punnet Squares say that red hair is a recessive trait and black hair is dominant. You make the square the shows the Lily has two recessive red hair gene and James has two dominant genes so in the square you get four combinations of Br so that kid is destined to have black hair…"

"Umm, Hermione would you mind explaining the mysteries of life to Ron later? I would like to see my parents you know!"

"Harry, we came here to find Erin not your parents…" But Harry silenced her with the look that he sent her. That was twice that Harry had scared Hermione just with his eyes in one day. They all followed the crowd but didn't get up to the common room in time. Not knowing the password they had to wait outside the portrait hole. By that time Harry was in a very bad temper. 

" This is all your fault! This is the one time I'll be able to see my parents as they actually were and you two ruin it for me!" Hermione put placating hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, we understand how you feel, But…" Harry shook her off then rounded on both of them.

"You understand do you! Are your parents dead Granger! No! You know your parents ok! I don't! So just shut up!" Hermione sank against the wall her eyes full of tears. Ron sat down beside her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Hush don't cry Hermione he's sorry. He's upset about his parents. He doesn't mean it. Shh, he doesn't mean it". 

" I most certainly mean it Weasley! Stop sympathizing with the little crybaby. She doesn't know what it's like! Everything's perfect for her! She has parents, she has the best grades, and she's not broke like your family Weasley!" Harry stopped suddenly as if hearing what he said for the first time. " Oh Ron, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that about your family and money, Ron…" Ron's eyes narrowed at Harry his face turning red with rage.

" I should break your neck for that one, Potter. But because we are in the presence of a lady and Dumbledore would be mad if I killed precious Harry Potter, I'm not going to bash your face up on the wall!" Hermione stopped whimpering enough to say,

"Stop it, someone's coming!" It was true a very tall thin boy with brown hair and ice cold blue eyes was walking down the hallway jumbling his pile of books trying to get there without dropping them. He walked up to the portrait hole said, "Polaris" and Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled in after him. 

There was a party going on in the Gryfinndor common room. People were toasting butter beers and screaming and shouting. In front of the fire was a little couch on in sat James with Lily on his lap, Sirius next to him, Remus on the other side and Peter lounging at his feet. 

"Can I just kill Peter now?" Ron whispered to Hermione. 

"No! You can't change time, well you could but you wouldn't be able to do that. I realized since no one has noticed us yet, because we are not born in this time, we don't exist. They can't see us!" A small girl with dark shiny hair and heavily hooded eyes sat on a chair next to the couch. Lily lifted her head from James's shoulder and asked,

"Belinda? Is something wrong?"

"No, Lily I just feel bad for the Slytherins.

" WHAT!" came the chorus of responses. 

" You feel bad for those lying stinking traitors!" Sirius looked over to the small table in the corner where the tall boy, who showed Hermione, Ron and Harry the password, was sitting surrounded by books, with the girl who had showed off her ribbon to Lily.

"Longbottom!" Sirius called out, " Get over here and beat your sister for me!" The boy looked torn between his books and his friends and looked like he was going back to his studies when the pretty girl next to him took his hand and dragged him over to the couch. Something clicked in Hermione's mind. "Oh my Gosh!" she whispered to Ron. "That's Neville's father!"

"What is it Sirius? What did my sister do now?" He glared at the small girl with the tired eyes who they all called Belinda. James tilted his head back to look at the tall boy.

" Little Longbottom was saying how she wanted the Slytherins to win the match"

"No I didn't!" The small girl cried out rising from her chair." Frank!" She said tugging at his sleeve. Peter patted her knee.

"I feel bad for the team that loses too Belinda". He must have felt all the eyes on him because he hurried to say, "Except when they're Slytherins". A cheer went up at this but Frank Longbottom was still glaring at his sister. 

" You seem to have developed a fondness for Slytherins, Belinda. Maybe you should be one!" A gasp went out at this. The little girl dropped Frank's hand and looked at the rest of the group with tears in her eyes.

" Maybe I should have been!" She said before running up the stairs to the first year dormitory. An awkward silence followed this. The girl with the ribbon whose name was Autumn broke it first.

" Sirius, Do not tease Frank's familia, por favor for amiga?" Sirius laughed and looked at her,

"Autumn darling me no speaka the Spanishta" They all laughed at Sirius's fake Spanish. James looked up again at the girl whose arm was hooked with Frank's. 

" Woman thinks she's smart and can speak in tongues when engaged to the headboy me see". Autumn smiled flashed around her diamond ring again and was about to sit down when Frank said,

"I better get back to work, Autumn you can stay". But Autumn went up with him, over to the table her quietly speaking to him. Sirius looked over at Autumn and Frank's retreating backs. 

"Wow, Frank is sure lucky to have her." Lily and James and Remus looked at him oddly." Not that I can't get who I want!" They all laughed at him. A group of girls looked up. One of them, Kelley O' Connor got up and walked over. 

" That's Seamus's mom! I met her at the Triwizard Tournament!" Hermione whispered to Ron because Harry was still fuming. 

"What was that Sirius?" she said smiling. 

" I just said, I could get you to kiss me". Kelley laughed then bent down to kiss Sirius's cheek. 

"There Sirius, here's a bit of Irish luck for you". Sirius started flirting shamelessly

" I'd like some more of that Irish touch er I mean luck". They all laughed and Kelley sat down on the couch. Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron. Guys my watch is still right. It's almost morning. We have to go. Harry glowered at her. Suddenly, Erin, Parvati, and Lavender came into the common room with a group of first years. Hermione ran over to them. 

" Oh guys I'm so glad I caught you, it's time to go back. The girls ran over to Harry and Ron and they all held hands and turned the timeturner backwards three times. All six of them landed on Seamus's bed. Seamus looked at the four girls crowded on top of him and just looked at the sky and said,

"Oh God please don't let me wake up!"


	5. Loose Lips Sink ships

Later that day at breakfast, things were just a little strained at the Gryffindor table. Harry refused to speak to Ron, Hermione refused to speak to anybody, and Parvati and Lavender would only speak to each other. Neville's head was resting on his arms, tired after waking so early by Seamus hoping not to wake up. Fred and George were speaking in whispers most likely working on the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes again. The first years even seemed to be affected by everyone's silence as they ate their food hurriedly and silently. Erin, _tactful _as usual, was the first to break the silence. 

" Is everyone having a good time?" everyone nodded mutely at her. "In case anyone cares, last night I had the funniest dream…" Almost everyone at the table stopped listening all except Seamus Finnigan who was still staring transfixed at her. Harry went back to thinking about the dream he had the night before or that morning, Harry was still not sure which, not wearing a watch to bed. It began normally just with the pieces of the puzzle Harry had placed together. His parents making Pettigrew their secret keeper, Pettigrew betraying them, His parents final moments. Only in his dream the facts were confused. Someone else had betrayed someone and it was all his fault…But Harry decided it was just him forgetting his dream. But Harry decided just to ask Hermione about it…just to be sure. He wouldn't tell her about the dream, he'd look stupid but he would ask if others had died, because of him. He remembered how nice and supportive she was last night and how concerned she looked for him. Hermione was great. She was really sensitive but hey Harry could take care of her make sure no one hurt her. He had faced Voldemort 4 times he could obviously take care of anyone who hurt Hermione. Harry noticed his reflection in his plate smiling dazedly. 

" What's so funny Potter?" Ron barked at him, "Busy thinking up new insults? It must take up a lot of your time being as thick as you are, really it would…"

"Thick am I? At least I can afford it!" Harry noticed exactly what he had said, a little too late. " Ron, I didn't mean to say afford, I sorry 'bout talking about how poor you are…" Ron jumped across the table, dragging his robe sleeve in jam.

"You evil Bas…"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked grabbing him by his shirt collar. She pulled his upper body backwards and dropped down under the table dragging Ron with her. Now both of them under the table she threw an arm around him and started talking to him very fast. Everyone of course, not witnessing what had happened 30 years ago last night were totally thunderstruck at the row that Ron and Harry before best friends came very close to having. But Erin, of course Erin...she found it all exceptionally amusing especially the part of Hermione dragging Ron under the table. She looked around at all the awed faces then lifted the table curtain just a snitch just enough for people on her side of the table could see Ron and Hermione's profiles very close together. Erin looked back up at everyone a grinned malevolently. The very first thought Harry had was how much she looked like Malfoy when she did that. But his thoughts were taken away by Erin's cackle as she said,

" Hmm Exhibitionism never thought she had it in her! Everyone, please just don't look at me like I'm some kind of witch! Hey although I am!" as she cackled again, Lydia who had been writing a letter quietly at the table acknowledging but not being affected by the silence at the table looked up and glared at Erin.

"You're not". She said quietly with resignation.

"Not what?" Erin looked at her startled. 

"A witch. You're nothing". This seemed to be a pronouncement she had been waiting to make for a long time because she stood up; her ice colored eyes narrowed, her pale cheeks reddening. "You are just a spoiled foul little girl who has no magical inkling because your mother was a horrid person and your father…"Lydia stopped when she noticed Erin grinning." A pray tell what you find so amusing." Neville who had been watching terrified as this exchange was going on laid one chubby hand one Lydia's narrow shoulders. 

"Lyds… you might want to stop now". Lydia looked at him as if just noticing he was there. Before she had time to say anything Erin looking just as angry as Lydia was talked to both of them in a slightly patronizing voice. 

" Lydia Darling. I wouldn't think it of you to insult the memory of _our_ dear family. After all I am your _sister_". Lydia stood up and slapped Erin leaving a bright red handprint on the girl's already rosy cheeks.

"You are no sister of mine. Never would the Longbottom name be disgraced of having you in it, Erin Marvolo." Harry looked up at them shocked out of his wits at what Lydia had just said. Erin Marvolo…That would mean Erin wasn't kidding when she said she was Voldemort's daughter? Erin smiled again a clapped a hand over her mouth. 

"Opps! Oh no Lydia, now everyone knows our little family secret! Now everyone knows why you are jealous of me!"

"I? Jealous of you? For what? For having a father whom is really a balding old man but being so full of yourself you believe that your father is the Dark Lord? Even I, who was to young to ever really now what life with the You-Know-Who, was like know that he is way to arrogant to EVER have relations with an ugly wench like your mother!" This time it was Erin who slapped Lydia. 

"How dare you. It was my mother who worked valiantly to restore her master even if it meant torturing her brother and his family. It was my mother who at the trial pleaded guilty while that fool Crouch screamed innocence at his father. It was my mother who died in Azkaban waiting forever waiting for her lord!" As everyone in the table looked at her Neville stood at shakily and spat at Erin.

"I suppose you think that's something to be proud of? Knowing that your mother half killed mine and Lydia's parents!"

"Stop!" Hermione stood up. "Yours and Lydia's parents? I thought Erin and Lydia were sisters…and you were their cousin…"

"Ha! Never! Mine and Neville's father was Frank Longbottom, and Erin's mother was Frank's little sister Belinda…" Erin cut Lydia off.

"Who was noble enough to betray her family to bring her Lord back to power. What? You folks didn't know that the only reason Neville's parents are Insan…" Lydia jumped across the table.

"WE DONOT DISCUSS THIS IN FRONT OF NEVILLE!" Erin continued,

"The only reason Neville's parents are total nutters is because of little Harry Potter" Everyone stopped. Then as if someone had turned the power back on, Everyone started shouting and Lydia and Hermione had both started beating up on Erin. Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Dumbledore all hurried to the table pulling Lydia off of Erin and sending purple sparks everywhere trying to calm to chaos as the Gryffindor table. And amidst it all, Both Harry and Neville had disappeared.


	6. At the back of your mind

  
The Slytherins were cheering. That's what Hermione was thinking laying on the bed in the hospital wing an icepack on her cheek which was painfully bruising. She had actually been knocked out cold by laugh of all laughs Ron's elbow. After calm had been restored in the hall and everyone noticed Neville and Harry's disappearance, Ron had very quickly got up knocking over a chair which had fallen on Hermione's face who was sitting on the floor tending to a scratch given to her by Erin. And now Hermione memory all jumbled the thing she remembered clearly was the Slytherins cheering. That bugged her. She had been used to the Slytherins taunts all her time at Hogwarts but this this was unforgivable. She got so mad she could scream. She was pretty sure she was the only Gryffindor who really understood what the whole conversation was about, because she had found out about Neville's family right after she found out about Harry. She still remembered the selection on it in The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts.   
  
After the Dark Lord had disappeared many Death eaters had denounced all claims to the Dark Arts owing up to trances use of imperious curse etc. However many death eaters refused to accept defeat and went about trying to bring their accursed lord up to power again. The most famous of these was the Attack on the Longbottoms. The Longbottom family made up of Frank Longbottom, one of the most favored and daring of Aurors, his wife Autumn Van Birch Longbottom and there two children Lydia and Neville. Four Death eaters led by Longbottom's own sister Belinda Longbottom who had taken to calling herself Belinda Marvolo, Derek Leighy, Samuel Cambia (who before his trial tried unsuccessfully to strike a plea bargain) and Bartemuis Crouch III. The aforesaid had seemed out the Longbottom's summer cottage that had before been made unplottable to keep to Longbottom family safe. The death eaters had found their way to the cottage on the inference of Belinda "Marvolo" Longbottom and had tortured Longbottom and his wife on information about their former master. Both Longbottom and his wife were tortured till the breaking point Frank Longbottom at press time is catatonic and Autumn Longbottom appears to be permanently mentally addled. Luckily the Longbottom's two children were out with their grandmother Mary Louise Longbottom and were not victims to this tragedy.  
  
Hermione stopped thinking as she remembered Neville's face in their fourth year when Moody had shown them the unforgivable curses. Neville never saw his parents tortured just like that spider...Hermione shuddered as she imagined her very own sister Diana doing that to her. You're own sister... The hospital wing door flew open. Ron rushed forward jumbling Hermione as he plopped on to the bed.   
"Hermione are you okay? Oh I feel terrible I apologize, Hermione we still haven't found Harry or Neville yet, everyone's looking, Err Snape gave you a detention for fighting and all but Hey me and Harry & Neville got one too, Neville & Harry for what was it "endangering" I guess they're in trouble for running off and me for fighting Malfoy because after I um knocked you out Malfoy ran over and started cracking up because it's Malfoy you know so I fought him but McGonagall gave him one too for fighting back we are all pretty much in trouble but we can't find Harry but... Hermione where are you going?"  
"I need to find Harry".  
"Come now, Hermione lay back down you look so abused and it's my fault please lay down". But Hermione just walked out the door slightly dizzy but still going down the long corridor; she alone knew where Harry was. Her and Harry had found it last year when Ron wasn't speaking to him and he spent many hours with him alone. The marauders might've found passages in and out of the school, but passages through the school... They never troubled themselves to learn them. If you walk past Dumbledore's office and head down the corridor you find a room which on the door just said "broken wands" and walked down the stairs you came to a crossroads that stood revolved very slowly spinning till you felt like you were inside of a gently rotating disco ball. And they together took turns walking in the other directions and they had come to realize that this passageway led to any common room in the school. Of course you couldn't get in unless you knew password but still mostly the locations were always hidden. They fully intended to show Ron after they had toured it themselves but then that was only days before the tournament and it didn't come up but then after the tournament when Harry was so vague and now, it just didn't seem important. But she knew Harry would be there because often during those terrible days after the tournament she would find him staring at the falling rays of colors and they'd just sit there in silence her hoping he found some solace in her presence. Hermione thinking of Harry's face when Erin said it was his fault broke into a run. And, just as Hermione knew exactly where to find Harry someone else knew where Neville was likely to be.   
Lydia ran through the rain soaked to her skin rain and lightning all around her. She ran into all the greenhouses remembering how much Neville lamented in the flowers whenever Gran had been to harsh or on that Halloween when He was eight and her 15 a newly made prefect she got a tear streaked letter from Neville saying how in the Daily Prophet some writer had done a remembrance article of those lost to the You-Know-Who and in sat a picture of their parents their father's picture looking stern and her mother waving her dimples coming into play. Neville said being only a baby all he remembered of their mother was how much their mother liked plants and how it was uncommon to see there mother without a flower tucked behind here ear. Lydia remembered Baby Neville in her mothers arms plucking at Lily in her mothers hair and his father smiling and telling Lydia's mother that speaking of Lily Evans and that James Potter were expecting a child and how they both were invited to the shower but he doubted he could make it work and all... that was actually one of Lydia's favorite memories there father at home the family not on the run a 3 week old Neville playing with their mothers flower. Yes, Neville would be in the Greenhouse...just which one was it...She ran in to the back one with just the regular flowers used for potions not just looks and flung open the door. Neville sat in the middle surrounded by Forget-me-nots, tigerlilys, lilacs and other highly useful flowers. Neville looked up and passed Lydia a pile of forget-me-nots. "Here", he said," These match your eyes". She smiled at him sat down and drew her long legs to her.   
"So how goes it baby bro?"   
"Not so good Lyds".  
"Forget Erin. She's a loser. No good would ever come from her." Neville smiled his dimples half showing. Lydia loved his dimples reminded her of their mothers and liked it best when they should as possible. And Lydia knew how to do that and just like every big sister in the world she set about tickling him."  
"All right enough Stop...Lyds... c-c-come on I can't breath...Thank you!"  
"Well, now that that's done... So baby bro, you have any girlfriends here. Many of the girls here are quite pretty."  
"Well, there's one..."  
"What! Tell Tell who is she?"  
"Ginny Weasley. Lydia looked at him shook her head and twirled at daisy. She sighed and muttered,  
"That should be interesting". Neville narrowed his eyes afraid she was making fun of him and said,  
"What's interesting?"  
" Nothing, except that I dated her brother". Neville's mouth unconsciously dropped open. She continued, "Everyone says it's such a tragedy that Charlie Weasley went off chasing dragons when he could of played Quidditch. I think the pity is Charlie went off chasing dragons instead of marrying me." Lydia stopped and with a bit off encouragement from her brother went on, "We were engaged it fit you see Head girl and Quidditch captain. I work for the ministry you know and Charlie went off to Romania and neither one of us was willing to compromise so, his company is dragon's and I'm I'm here".   
"Lyds...how come you were head girl and I'm such a squib.  
"You are NOT a squib!"  
"Lyds..."  
"Well your not. You're much more like mom just like I'm like father. You know me, workaholic just like dad, diehard student just like dad, strict, and shorttemper and goody goody. But you and mom...you are both ditzy", Neville kocked her hand away for that,"Your both dreamy, extremely passive, talkative, no mind for incantations, poor memories, but great to be around."   
"How do you know so much Lyds you were only little when they you know". She nodded grimly.  
"Yeah I know. Well, that's my little secret mine and Fudges actually". From under her robes she pulled a fine chain and on it hung an hourglass. " It's a timeturner it takes you back in time. I'm sort of a favorite of Fudge's and he gave me this to go see what Mom and Dad were really like cause I was so little when they..." She jangled the timeturner in front of Neville's face her eyes looking less like eyes and sparkling jovially.  
"You game?"  
  



	7. Adventures of the timeturner part II: Fo...

Authors note: I'd like to thank all the KRACILTS especially Kimmy for reviewing and also thank Jenny a friend of theirs for giving me the biggest response and helping me out for later chapters

Authors note: I'd like to thank all the KRACILTS especially Kimmy for reviewing and also thank Jenny a friend of theirs for giving me the biggest response and helping me out for later chapters. And her sister Maggie too. W&M Law if you're reading this which you probably won't, I'm your biggest fan and I love your work. Lily White, my bestest who introduced me too FanFic who still hasn't read this grrrrrrr to her but hey she's a better writer than I am so go read her stuff. Also secret message to Lily White, I still don't know what you're talking about but please don't be mad hunni! In later chapters there's gonna be a lot of people messing around (I mean with the couples) but if you see an unbelievable combination and you want to kill me for it please don't J just wait till the end everything should all be straightened out. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

CHAPTER 7

Neville felt himself spinning around blurred past indistinct objects and colors. He looked around and felt rain sprinkling on him. It was England, England in it's past, but still England, you'd expect it to be raining. Neville looked at the lake many rowboats pulsing through it. Lydia laughed a delightful giggle that businesslike Lydia hardly ever did. Neville spun around to see what she was laughing at. Across the lake, a group of four boys were pulling ahead of everybody. Lydia laughed again pointing them out. 

"There's father the one at the back, he was on the crew team at his grammar school, the one at the front is Lucas Prewett he became an auror just like father, You-Know-Who got him and his family in the end, The one with the glasses is Jonathan Bode and the dark one is William Croaker, both work at the ministry now in the Department of Mysteries".

" And that's so funny?" Neville asked here hoping that rush through time hadn't made his sister go mad.

"No, no look where mother is". The very last boat had capsized and in the shallower part of the lake stood an 11 year old Autumn Van Birch, Lindsay MacDougal, the aunt of a Ravenclaw girl that Neville remembered came after him in the sorting, Tracy Quirke, and Danielle Mockbride. "This is a favorite of mine, the very first time mother and father met, they were in different cabins during the train". Neville looked back at the lake where it was obvious the girls in the upside down boat were in quite a predicament. Hagrid, who still escorted the first years across the lake, was not allowed to magic the girls' back into the boat, being not allowed to use magic. The girls weren't strong enough to fix the boat, and none of the first years knew a spell to right it. But one was pretty close. Frank Longbottom pulled a wand from out of his sleeve and tapping the water said quietly out of the corner of his mouth,

"_Versalray" _and his boat zoomed backwards across the lake. Stopping right next to the girls who were all hanging onto the boat, handing his oars to Lucas Prewett, Frank Longbottom pulled up the sleeves of his robe and one by one lifted the small girls onto his boat. Autumn was the last one to be lifted and by that time the boat meant for 4 was seating 7 was quite crowded and there was positively no room for her without capsizing their boat to. So after a small conference with Bode, Croaker, and Prewett, Frank who was the strongest swimmer of the four, climbed quickly out of his boat and grabbing Autumn by the waist started a very slow crawl across the lake. Many times Autumn was plunged into the water and she probably must have slapped Frank a few times on those occasions. But Frank, always the strong and silent type moved on blushing furiously at the very pretty girl in his arms. Once on the shore, Hagrid his face still covered in a bushy beard, smiled and looked at Frank and said,

"10 points to whatever house you wind up in Longbottom". Frank nodded his thanks his pale cheeks coloring at the praise. Frank whispered very quietly to William Croaker, who had had many brothers here before him, and said,

"That wasn't illegal was it?" and Lucas Prewett always jovial clapped him on the shoulder and said,

"That act of bravery Longbottom? You got to be kidding". Little Jonathan Bode pushing his glasses farther up his nose, sounding as if he read from a textbook said,

"Besides, the rule states you are not allowed to do underage magic in Muggle England. This is Hogwarts you know even if we are not exactly taking classes here yet". Everyone nodded in agreement with Bode's interpretation. But then everyone stopped as they wandered into the Great Hall led by a much younger McGonagall, her hair in its tight bun as always though. She placed before them a patched old hat, not in as bad shape as it was when Neville or even Lydia saw it however. A ripping sound came from the brim of the hat and where the brim had been was replaced by a mouth. The hat opened wide and sang,

"_Once upon a time _

Many years ago,

Lived three magnificent wizards

Of whom we all now.

They started this glorious school

Of which we all attend

In hope of letting small wizards

Always achieve their ends.

They taught spells and potions

Taught right from wrong

And they even made a speaking hat,

Who is now singing this song.

But they have long ago disappeared

Into the final rest.

It matters where your virtues are

And I will choose the best.

For the houses are important to us

Your housemate is your friend.

So no matter what your worry is

In your house it will always mend

So the houses number these four

Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff,

And Gryffindor.

Gryffindor is a lion

To whose symbol holds true

Gryffindor's are always the brave

Is one of them you?

Ravenclaw practice fine arts

Ravenclaw's are clever

In the smart Ravenclaw's house

You achieve whatever you endeavor

Hufflepuffs are always kind

Even if they're not Ravenclaw smart

And even if they don't roar like the lion

A true hero is measured by his heart.

And the last house in the Hogwarts four

Is the one called Slytherin

Slytherins must have luck on their side

For whatever it takes they like to win. 

So try to see what house you is in,

Just see where you are led.

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap,

Just lay me on your head!"

The Great Hall burst in to applause at this. One by one names were called and the first years went up laying the hat on their head. When Frank Longbottom's name was called, he walked up and a few of the first years squealed with delight. A few girls in front of Autumn whispered to each other,

"He'll be in Gryffindor, he is ever so brave". 

"I know! Did you see him carry Autumn all the way across the lake!"

" And he is very handsome". And the girls started giggling again. Autumn crossed her arms and started pouting. Lydia nudged her brother. 

"Neville! Doesn't mother look awfully silly?" She was right Autumn did look foolish indeed. All the excitement about her and she was standing their pouting like some forgotten two year old. It was obvious she was grudging Frank his act of bravery.

"Show-off". She muttered to herself. Autumn's was the last name called and she sat on the stool for quite awhile until the Sorting Hat called out,

"GRYFFINDOR" and Autumn walking over very jauntily and still pouting she set the hat down and walked to her seat. Lydia turned the time turner again, and suddenly her and Neville were in a different time. Very quietly Lydia gave some quick background information to Neville. 

" They're in their second year now, it's Father's first Quidditch Match, he's a chaser now…They're playing Slytherin. There's father in the air, and there's mum in the stands…see the one in the black robes with a big red windbreaker over it". Frank did a serve around the Slytherin keeper and scored. The Gryffindor team stood up and cheered and Frank stopped mid-air on his broom staring at Autumn, her golden-brown hair tied back in a low ponytail pieces that had fallen out flying around her face, her cheeks bright pink from the cold, her lips parted in laughter. It was almost comical how, Arthur Weasley, a 7th year chaser clapped Frank on the arm and said,

"Come on now, let's get back to the game, there's time for pretty ladies later" and with a wave to his own girlfriend Molly in the stands, he took off. That game went on for 8 hours; neither seeker could find the snitch. Finally when the Gryffindor seeker had caught it, both teams dropped down to the ground and Frank picking up a leave from the ground, walked over to the stands, and handed the leaf to Autumn. She looked at him incredulously and he stammering just said,

" There, it's a leaf because your name, you know, so you-you can remember this match forever, in your memories it will always be forever Autumn". And with that he walked away. Autumn looked at his retreating back twirled the leaf between her fingers and smiled to herself. Lydia said very quietly to Neville, 

"I'm pretty sure this is when Mum fell in love with Father. But, let's go see where I'm sure of it shall we?" and Lydia turned the time turner again and it brought them to their parents 4th year. It was the beginning of the year banquet and Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and a few others were the additions to the Gryffindor table. "See. They're sitting next to each other here, they never did that before". Lydia said looking smug. She turned the timeturner halfway and it took them to a new time that same year- the night of the Yule Ball. At the bottom of Gryffindor tower stood Frank, dressed in very simple, but very expensive looking black dress robes, looking at a gold pocket watch. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily sat on the staircase watching all the couples go by, because being first years, they couldn't go themselves. Sirius threw a black top hat at Frank. Frank looked at it, then back at them.

"Excuse me?" he asked. They all laughed.

"Wear it Frank!" 

"Come Come, at least try it on". He glared at them with the same ice-cold eyes as Lydia and put it on his head. They all cracked up and Autumn standing at the top of the steps smiled and said,

"There seems to be something very funny. Not me, I hope?" She frowned but her eyes were twinkling. Frank turned around and drew a sharp intake of breath. Autumn stood poised at the top step light blue sparkly slippers upon her feet, and her dress robe was probably the prettiest one there that night, a white silk robe with the sleeves trimmed so it had only cap sleeves a corset style top at the front of it. Her hair flowing down her back, which was longer than Frank ever imagined because he was so used to seeing it in its low bun, shined gold in the light. She took his arm and as he went to remove his hat, she touched it and said, "Leave it, it makes you look dashing". He blushed furiously and the to set off. Lily lying gently on James Potter's chest said sighed saying,

"They are two perfect for each other". And the image started to fade from Neville's eyes as Lydia turned the timeturner again and a new image appeared. It was Autumn and Frank's fifth year now and those two sat together in the Gryffindor common room. Upon Frank's robes, hung a shiny prefect badge. They were talking very quietly going over their schedules. Upon Frank's hung very many more Defense against the Dark Arts classes then was required and Autumn's was the bare minimum of requirements in all subjects. Autumn had a flower tucked behind her ear and looked like she had not a care in the world while Frank…he had extremely dark shadows upon his face and his smile seemed just a tired as the rest of him. Autumn seemed to notice because taking his arm she guided him to the staircase and said very sweetly but firmly,

"You, Bed. Now." 

"Autumn…I can't…I have work…I have class…" Autumn shook her head but a smile played across her lips.

"I'll make your excuses. Go." He shrugged with a look of resignation and defeat and walked up the stairs. Autumn walked over to a couch, curled her feet under her a picked the petals of her daisy. James and Sirius, seeing that she was alone, walked over to her a looking around whispered very quietly,

"Autumn darling…Do you know Frank's signature?"

"Of course I do" she answered. " It's… wait why do you need it?" They leaned in closer and said,

"Well…the only people who can get books from the restricted section are people studying advanced DADA. And Frank's doing that and we need a book from there… so if Frank just got us this book…" She shook her head.

"He won't do it. He would never break a rule." James and Sirius went to turn away. Then James and Sirius turned around quickly and walked back over to her. "He would for you". Autumn taken aback looked at them.

"What?"

"Autumn…if you ask him for the book…he'd get it. He'd go through hell and high water for you. He told me so". Autumn looked disbelieving at them. But obviously flattered she shook her head wearing the same look at resignation and defeat Frank had worn just moments earlier and said,

"I'll see what I can do". Lydia turned the time turner a few days after that and it brought them to the common room again, Autumn holding out a book to James and Sirius.

" Thanks Autumn". They said looking very excited about actually getting the book.

"So, tell me, why do you two need to know about dealing with werewolves?" James and Sirius looked at each other.

"No reason". 

"Yeah we are just interested in in the the umm theory". She smiled,

"I'm sure, the theory interests you so. Just don't get killed you two". She walked away. Lydia grabbed Neville's arm. 

"There's something you should see". And with that they set off at a run, Neville practically being dragged by Lydia. Over at the lakefront, Frank was talking to Lily Evans. Lydia and Neville drew close to hear what they were saying.

"I'm thinking of taking her to the greenhouses and asking her all private and secluded". Frank was saying. Lily shook her head.

"No, you know Autumn she likes to be the center of attention".

"She's always the center of my attention".

"No, it has to be in front of people, in the common room, the Great Hall a place where all eyes are on her. She loves that kind of thing". Neville looked at Lydia.

"Wha…?" You'll see and she turned the timeturner over and now they found themselves in the common room in Autumn and Frank's 7th year. There was a crowd, around something and Frank in the front of it, looking at his gold pocket watch, A HeadBoy badge pinned on him. Autumn and Lily walked in and Autumn putting her hand to her throat looked up and all the color drained from her. Upon the ceiling in shiny, shimmering letters was written,

" The Season of Truth

Autumn Van Birch, will you marry me, Frank Longbottom?"

Tears coming to Autumn's eyes she nodded and took the ring from Frank's hand. James and Lily and Sirius behind them started whispering. James cocked his head one way then the other and said,

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get" Lily asked tears falling down her face too. 

"Season of Truth. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You idiot. Her name's Autumn she's the season, his name's Frank, which means honest which means truth". Autumn looking at the ring looked up and said to Frank,

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius". Sirius whispered. Lily hit him and whispered furiously,

"Don't ruin it!" Frank nodded and they kissed. Lydia turned the timeturner again and it took them to their parents wedding. Lydia started giving quick commentary of the event. There's Molly and Arthur Weasley and their baby Bill, The Prewetts, The Mckinons, The Bones, Sirius Black, The Pettigrews, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lily Evans see how very much in love there are, There's Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Gosh I don't know who half these people are, There's Gran and grandpa before he died, There's Mum's parents, There's…" She stopped suddenly. Neville finished it for her.

"There's Aunt Belinda". Lydia nodded hate almost tangible. 

"You know what the name Belinda means Neville? It means like a snake. Fits doesn't it?" Suddenly everyone stood up and Autumn looking gorgeous in her wedding dress, her heart shown on her face, dimples deepening with every step she took. "Look, Neville, bout her neck!" Perfectly preserved, magically of course, hung the leaf Frank had given her in their second year. "That's her something old, her something new is her dress, she's borrowing Lily Evans earrings, and her shoes are her something blue". They watched the wedding until Lydia took them to another image. They watched Frank and Autumn's married life together in silence until one memory made Neville speak up. Autumn looking very pregnant with Neville sat at a desk pouring over a book. 

"Mum, reading? What?" He looked at Lydia for confirmation. Lydia looked at Neville and said,

"Well, you know both the Longbottoms and the Van Birch's were very old wizarding families, the Longbottoms over bred and inbred too, the Van Birch's with their ditzy dimples. Well all wizarding families have what's called a Book of Shadows, where you lay your wand across the book and it records exactly how to do every spell that wand ever performed. Very useful, the book records in sections for easy reference and if the spells already in it; it just won't record it. The books stay in the family and people give cute little names for them. The Weasley's for example was called the Book of Fire, The Van Birch's was the Book of Leaves, and get it? A leave is a page in a book, a leave is on a birch tree i.e. Van Birch. The Longbottom's were never very creative theirs was just called the Book of Shadows. Well anyway Mum's looking at The Van Birch's Book of Leaves at this one spell called, The Inverted Timeturner."

"And what does that do?"

"Well, you take a timeturner and you make it go backwards somehow and it takes you into…" Neville interrupted her

"The future. It brings you to the future!" Lydia nodded and sighed.

"Mum was obsessed with it. She wanted to go to the future to see whom if anyone would hurt Father or any of us and if so find a way to stop it from happening. She was positively obsessed. Father would never let her do it though. I think that was the only time he ever said no to her. You know what's funny Neville? After Mum and Father got married she became Autumn Longbottom. See how it rhymes Autumn Longbottom…"

"You're babbling Lyds", he said. Looking at the high color in her face he said, " Let's go home Lyds. We know what happens next. You don't need to watch it". And pulling her away, they took the timeturner and turned it until it brought them back to the present. He sent a sobbing Lydia to her rooms, and kicking at the flower petals in the greenhouse thought about what a waste it all was. What a waste. 

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia and Erin and Belinda also the persona of Autumn. Forever Autumn is from the War of The Worlds by Justin Hayward. Everything else is J.K.'s and all her lawyer people. 

I'd like to thank Kimmy from the Kracilts, Jenny and Maggie, my only fans sorry this took so long to get up, Lily White for my being my fan, even if she didn't read it, and my muses. LOL

This chapter is also for Kimmy, Maggie and Jenny. Thanks guys!

__


End file.
